Anime Academy
by Ace Baker
Summary: Ever wondered how anime was created? A 18 year old girl named Kiyomi is about to learn the hard way just how difficult it really is. Will she be able to successfully make her way? Who knows? One things for certain, how do all the seniors know her? ( I know its for full metal alchemist but i couldn't find a category for this).


**Hi everyone! This is the newest story I have come up with. An odd way too, it was when I was at a graduation from high school and started thinking about college when I thought about this. So if you want any anime characters in here that I do not include, tell me and I'll try my best to include them. Please include what anime they are from so if I don't know who they are I can look it up. Btw the main character isn't based off of anyone. Also, I will include shippings if they aren't already in a canon relationship.**

Groggy, tired, and annoyed are only a few words that can explain how I felt. I always hated it when my little sister would burst through my door, yelling and poking at me to wake up. I didn't understand why. To be honest, it was a total surprise. The reason for that was because-

"For crying out loud Choko! IT'S SATURDAY!" I said throwing a pillow at her. She shuffled to the side to dodge. She stuck her tongue out.

"Mother asked me to, she said you got something in the mail. It's not like I wanted to wake you up! Heck, I wanted to sleep in too, onee-chan!"

"Then, why didn't you?" I asked. Choko rolled her eyes.

"She woke me up to get you, onee-chan!" I then realized she was still in her nightshirt. Choko was usually the first one to get ready besides mom. As for her, who knows how early she gets up? So I knew she was feeling the same as I was.

"Ok, can you just get out? I gotta get changed."

"That makes both of us," She said briskly walking out of room, closing the door as she went. I got up, shuffling my way to the closet. I shifted around until I dug out a pair of jeans, a white tank top, and a red cardigan. I quickly brushed through my light brown hair that naturally had little waves cascading down my shoulders.

"KIYOMI!" My mother called.

"Coming!" I replied.

I dashed down the stairs as quickly as I could. Mother had her hair in a loose ponytail that could have been undone by the slightest breeze. However, there was no such breeze.

"Kiyomi dear, you got something in the mail."

"Yeah, Choko told me."

"Well, I wanted you to be the first to see what was inside. I think you'll be over joyed!" Mother smiled a sweet smile and winked while a piece of her brown bangs touched the edge of her face. _What could be so important to wake me up early on a Saturday morning for?_ I pondered this while making my way toward the small side table next to the wooden door. There sat a huge stack of mail. I tried to rummage through it. _Bill, electric bill, postcard from grandmother, ah hah! Found it!_ It was a thick beige letter. On the front it said "For the eyes and hands of Kiyomi Takamura." I flipped it to see it had a small blue wax seal with the letters "AA". _Who seals things with wax anymore?_ I thought. I slipped the envelope open to find a stack of papers folded up to fit inside. I began to read.

 _Dear Ms. Kiyomi Takamura,_

 _You have been formally accepted to Anime Academy. We have reviewed you're application and grades to deem you suitable for full course education here. The school recommends you stay at the dorms while completing your courses. You have already been reserved a room to share in the girls dormitory. The key to it will be enclosed in this letter. The classes will be chosen once on campus. We ask parents not linger too long for students will need to be ready for their education, and not distracted. The courses will officially begin on Monday April 16, 2015. We are genuinely excited to see what great accomplishments you will achieve!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Headmaster Nanami Horigoshi_

The rest of the papers were for registration. My hands trembled as I read through every word carefully.Without skipping a beat, I sped towards mother, hand clenching the papers tightly.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!"

She held my shoulders so I would stay in one place.

"Slow down Kiyomi, what is it?"

"I got accepted into Anime Academy!" I squealed. My mother, on the other hand, slumped down, she seemed quite disappointed in finding this out.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked.

"Oh, it's just I thought the AA stood for Astronomy Academy…" She flipped her pan with a bit of disappointment. I stood there shocked. Mother was so ecstatic just a moment ago.

"Really? Because I cannot go if you don't want me to…" Suddenly, she twirled around and her face had done a complete 180. She was grinning ear to ear.

"Darling, I was joking! Of course I thought it was Anime Academy!" She started dancing around and I found myself joining in. Then, I realized something and froze. Mother noticed I had frozen.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"This is mine right?"

"Of course it is! Your name isn't very ordinary."

"But….this couldn't be mine."

"Why not?"

Mother stood there staring at me. She had a very serious face plastered on her. I think it was suitable to the odd circumstance that had occurred.

"I didn't send in an application… did I?"

Mother sat back and then, unexpectedly started to chuckle. The chuckle turned into a full on laugh. She didn't stop laughing until after a couple of minutes.

"Um, mom? You okay?" I asked to a ball that was laughing on its side. Finally, mother got up and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Sweetie, I'm fine. But that letter...I'm pretty sure it's a miracle. That or someone did it for you."

"Who would send in an application for me though?" I wondered aloud.

"That's why I was laughing," mother panted. Even though she had stopped laughing she was still gasping for air. "I don't know a single person who would be willing to do all this for you, of all people!"

"Hey!" I yelled because I knew what she had insinuated.

"Sorry, but it's true. You never did have the best grades and you haven't acted for years. I miss that little girl who would put such emotion into her words!" Mother looked like she was literally in the past. Her eyes sparkled with remembrance.

"I guess that's true. Well, I can just study until it star- Wait, it starts on MONDAY?!"

Mother calmly put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll help you get ready in any way I can." I looked over at my mom with pride in her eyes.

"Thanks," I whispered. I doubt she could have heard me but before I got a sign of acknowledgment, mother had ripped the letter out of my hand and started to fill it out at lightning speed. I think Mom was more excited than I was. I practically pranced my way out of the kitchen to find my little sis with her mouth agape. From her expression, I pretty much knew she heard everything. The only problem was how she would react. I stood there as many minutes passed. Finally, she slowly closed her mouth, swallowed, and then opened it again as if to speak. It all seemed to be too much for her as tears materialized her eyes. All at once, she ran up and gave me a rib-breaking hug. Her mouth seemed to go a mile a minute.

"I'm so happy for you, onee-chan! How do you think it'll be there? Will there be cute boys? What courses are you thinking of taking? Do you think they would accept me? Will famous people be there? Will you be famous? Will kids at school ask me for your autograph? Will you have to dye your hair a really odd color? How will dorms be there-? Before she could say anymore, I put a hand on her mouth to try to answer all of her questions. Finding it too hard to remember them all, I gave up and just gave her a simple response.

"I don't know, I'll just have to see when I get there." I patted her on the head before she was able to say another word and rushed up the stairs to pack all the stuff I would need. Unfortunately, I was clueless! What do you bring to an anime school? I had never been to one so would never know. As I was rummaging about my room, worrying about what to bring, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Startled, I whipped around to see my mother's smiling face. Just seeing her, reassured me.

"Mom-."

"I thought you could use some help. Was I wrong?" I shook my head in reply.

"Let me see what I can do," Mother said, winking and tugging out one of the papers from the letter.

"Ah hah! Here it is!" She started to read what it said. "The students will be provided their uniform. Please provide any and all of the other necessities you would need including undergarments, bathroom supplies, sleepwear, study supplies, etc. Does that help Kiyomi?" I nodded and proceeded to hug her. She hugged me back and started to help in rummaging around my room.

It took a while, but after 2 hours, we were able to locate and pack all of the supplies I could ever need. My suitcase was positively bulging. It was lunch by the time we were done so mother had left to make something. I was left at the table, trying to cram in as much studying as I could. Since my grades weren't the best in my previous school, I had to do everything I could to raise it. Unfortunately, that included asking my little sister for help. That's just what she did. She didn't even hesitate when I asked her. So I sat at the table, looking over my notebook and textbooks with my sister critiquing and watching me along the way. Mother came in between one of our breaks with miso soup. Before leaving mother stopped just next to the table. Choko immediately noticed.

"Is something wrong mom?" Mother turned around and smiled.

"I'm fine. I was just rereading one of the papers for Kiyomi's school and…noticed...something." Mother became more silent as she spoke. Both Choko and I rushed to mother's side.

"Is everything okay Mom?!" We both yelled in panic. Mother was acting so strange.

"I'm fine girls, don't let the woes of a single mother bother you."

"Mom, just tell us!" Choko was rising in panic. I laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Mother took a deep breath before speaking.

"I know how much you have adored that academy Kiyomi, but they have a very stern rule. People who go to the school cannot go anywhere else. They can go on trips and vacations, but they can't move anywhere else." I stood there, stunned. How could they do that to students? Then I realized the answer. Animes can go on for decades. They wouldn't have enough time to move anyway, much less take a vacation. Once they go to that school, there's no out.

Although, oddly enough, I still had the huge desire to attend. It would break my mother's heart, but I felt that if someone did the trouble of sending in an application for me, the least I could do was go there. Sis probably thought I was nuts as I told her and mother. They heeded my wish nonetheless.

The next day was filled with checking the papers and registration, studying till I got a massive migraine, and double checking my luggage. As I was about to head off to bed, mother stopped me in the hallway. She silently passed me a large stack of stationary had a note attached to the front.

"Shh," she whispered. "Put it in your suitcase and only read it when you get to your dorm room." Mother shooed me off to my room saying I needed sleep. I already knew that. It was getting to sleep that was going to be the hard part.

Finally, it was the next day and after getting only a few hours of sleep (I was unable to sleep well after all) my mother came in to my room and rushed me about the house. It was very early in the morning and I didn't feel ready for anything. Mother had prepared a celebratory breakfast. Unfortunately, I had to eat it in the car since it was going to be a very long ride.

With cream smeared on my jacket, I looked up at the huge anime academy doors. I looked behind me and saw mother try to hide her tears as she waved her hand goodbye. I turned back and watched in amazement as the doors moved seamlessly open. Even though my eyes couldn't believe what I was seeing, my mind knew one thing. One step inside these walls and there was no going back.

 **If you liked, review. Sorry I had such bad time transitions. I'm going to have to work on it. If you're wondering why I added so much back story to the main character, it's because it connects later. I apologize for not incorporating any anime characters yet, but this chapter was mainly to set up the story. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and wait patiently for the next. Bye! (~*.*)~**


End file.
